The Human and Mouse Cell Isolation and Phenotyping Core (Core C) will provide services for all four research projects in the University of Utah Molecular Medicine Translational Research Center in Thrombosis (U2M2-TRCT) program. Core C is centrally located and immediately available to all U2M2-TRCT investigators. The core will isolate human and mouse megakaryocytes and platelets for U2M2-TRCT investigators, perform standard in vitro and in vivo platelet function assays, assist with generation, breeding, and maintenance of genetically manipulated mice proposed in projects 1 and 2, and manage mouse models of obesity and diabetes. Core C is led by a group of investigators with strengths and expertise in all of the essential core activities. In order to standardize populations of megakaryocytes and platelets among studies, Core C will isolate and culture megakaryocytes and platelets for all U2M2-TRCT investigators. In this regard. Core C will communicate directly with Core B to ensure seamless isolation of platelets from patients with obesity and diabetes. The Core will also directly communicate with projects 1 and 2 for cell isolation, metabolic phenotyping, and related functional analyses. The Core is equipped with a cell sorter and sterile incubators for isolation and culture of purified human and mouse megakaryocytes and platelets. In addition, the core has equipment for in vitro and in vivo analyses of platelet function and metabolic phenotyping of mice that will be used in projects 1 and 2. Core investigators will also work together to generate, breed, and maintain colonies of mice that are proposed in projects 1 and 2. The U2M2-TRCT program will use the expertise and resources provided by Core C to guide and direct studies proposed in projects 1-4.